Illusions
by reggaeshiko-tama
Summary: (Completed) Raven and Illusions. If you don't like reading stories that make bad things happen to the Titans and stories that start with and leave you with unanswered questions, please don't read this.
1. Chapter 1

Illusions  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans  
  
Chapter1  
  
I rose slowly out of my bed. I couldn't sleep and my meditation earlier today went horribly wrong. Sometimes I just get so sick of my abilities. Sick of having to keep my emotions in all the time. Sick of everything. But then I looked up and saw a present that Starfire had given me yesterday and I smiled slightly.  
  
*My friends are the only thing that makes it all worthwhile. The only thing that makes everything worthwhile. * (My\Raven's thoughts)  
  
I slowly slipped out of my bedroom and headed towards the kitchen. I heard a small scuffle in the kitchen and stepped out to see Starfire rummaging through the fridge in her nightgown. I stayed back out of eyesight and watched her. She soon rose with a small clear container that had an ice- cream sundae in it. She giggled and hurried off to her room.  
  
I raised an eyebrow but decided just to not think about Starfire's strange behaviour. I walked to the fridge and got myself a glass of cold water. I slowly returned to my bedroom when I saw Starfire slip into my room. I stood still for a moment then I stormed into my room to tell Starfire to get out because frankly I wasn't in the mood for company.  
  
But when I stepped into my room, it was filled with flying moths and I saw Slade trying to strangle Starfire.  
  
"You let go of her!" I cried angrily as my arms became engulfed with my black aura.  
  
End of chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
I rose out of bed and got myself ready to go down for breakfast. We caught Control Freak last night and celebrated by ordering two pizzas and just hanging out for most of the night at the Tower. I exited my room and slowly descended the stairs. As soon as I entered the kitchen I knew something was wrong. Everyone was rather subdued and I noticed Beast Boy wasn't in the kitchen.  
  
"Beast Boy's ill Raven," Robin said automatically when he saw her looking around the room, "the gas that Slade sprayed him with last night seems to be having a really bad effect on him," he said his voice starting to crack.  
  
"He's in quarantine at 'Hunry's Hospital and Research'," Cyborg stated mechanically, "he's not in very good shape and the doctors told us that it's best that we continue doing our job and they'll call us later to tell us his status," he said but his voice lacked any likelihood that he thought the results would be positive.  
  
I was about to answer, but suddenly I blurted out something else.  
  
"This isn't supposed to happen," I said suddenly as I took a step back and everyone stared at me, "it's supposed to different," I said softly as I took another step back, "this is not supposed to happen here!" I cried and ran off to my room.  
  
Suddenly my eyes burst wide open. I was in a room. A bright room, too bright, it was the colour of .... What colour? What kind of place was this? Then I remembered. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be back where I was supposed to be. Back where I belonged.  
  
I closed my eyes and started to whisper softly. Ignoring the eerie silence broken at random intervals by soft and falsely cooing chatter.  
  
"Concentrate Raven," I said softly but in an almost snarling tone to myself, "you can do it, CONCENTRATE," I hissed.  
  
I opened my eyes to see myself floating over a waterfall. I was sitting in Indian style in the air and the position of my arms pointed out to me that I must have been meditating. I sighed and smiled brightly. I was back. I was here again. I closed my eyes and continued to meditate and chant softly.  
  
End of Chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
I sat under a tree quietly in the park. I had just rejected Beast Boy's offers for Tofu dogs.  
  
WAIT! Didn't this happen maybe a million times before  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Cyborg and I quietly repaired his car. I was feeling unusually happy and satisfied with myself.  
  
*He really treats this car it was his baby. His baby? His BABY! Wait! *  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
I stopped Terra from destroying the controls in fear that it would make the machine that was sinking the Tower unstoppable.  
  
Wait! Didn't this happen already?  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
I got up and saw that I was in a totally different room. I hurried out to see Starfire grinning at me.  
  
"This thing you call vacation is delightful!" Starfire cried happily as she grinned, "would you like to visit the tub with nice bubbly water with me?" she asked curiously.  
  
"You mean the Jacuzzi?" I asked nonchalantly and she nodded excitedly, "sure, let me change first," I said and reentered the richly decorated room that I now realized must have been within an expensive luxury hotel.  
  
*Whew! I thought those weird dreams of me repeating stuff would never leave me alone. This is definitely something that I've never done with my friends before. * (Raven's thoughts).  
  
End of Chapter 3 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
I struggled on a white cot as a doctor stuck a needle into my arm.  
  
"Why can't you leave me alone!" I cried angrily as I struggled on the cot which I was firmly restrained on by leather straps, "why can't you leave me be!" I demanded tearfully as I continued to struggle.  
  
"Because what you're doing and seeing isn't real!" the male doctor responded desperately, "Raven your friends died because of the disease Slade had given to Beast Boy," he explained as I shook my head violently in denial, "Slade had accidentally stuck Beast Boy with the wrong needle and he became infected with an incurable and agonizingly deadly disease," he continued, "after he bit Terra just before he went to the hospital, we believe Starfire caught it two days later from being bitten by Terra according to Robin 'she started to act strangely in the tower and soon started to use her powers rather mischievously and finally went totally berserk,'" he stated, "maybe it was her Tameranian blood, but the disease immediately took it's hold on Starfire and she went crazy and ended up killing everyone else but Robin who hit her with his pole and it hit her neck breaking it," he said, "but Robin also got bitten by her so he locked up the Tower and wrote down what happened in the Tower that day and the days that followed as he got worse," he told me, "You returned to the Tower a week later after being away on some private mission and after blowing open the closed door you saw that Robin had killed himself by hanging himself in the living room and I theorize that you collapsed after seeing this," he stated confidently, "after that you started to create illusions of friends still being alive and despite the strangeness of not being able to use your telekinetic abilities anymore, you still were able to maintain those illusions and that is why you were sent here so that you can give them up and come back to the real world Raven," he concluded as I stopped struggling and turned to glare at him.  
  
"What's real anyway?" I demanded of him angrily, "do you know if I've really lost my powers or have given up the melancholic requiem of the real world and chosen my illusions instead?" I asked him frankly as he noted something quickly on his clip board, "how can you be so sure that this is real and not an illusion?" I asked him suddenly and he raised his head to look at me with rude smugness, "how do you know that what's going here is real right now?" I asked him darkly as my eyes darkened, "how do you know if it's better for me to live in the real world and not one that I created for myself!" I demanded angrily as my eyes started to glow white as I felt my power surge even greater within me, "how do you know anything," I demanded angrily in a low voice as I made the bed float with me in the air and grinned at the sudden shock that now enveloped his face, "you can't stop ME from living in my illusions!" I cried victoriously as I laughed loudly and things began to fly wildly around the room except for me (still strapped to the bed) and the frightened doctor, "you'll never stop me again," I said slowly and darkly as I stopped and everything fell back to the floor with a loud thud, "I'll make sure of that," I snapped at him and then started to chant a strong ancient spell softly.  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
[Two Months Later]  
  
"She still hasn't woken up from her coma Dr. Roberts," a nurse told the male doctor who was with her on the day she chanted that spell two months ago. The spell that seemed to have closed her and her mind to the outside world forever.  
  
"YES! YES! YES!" Raven cried suddenly as she suddenly started thrashing wildly on the bed, "HARDER! HARDER!" she cried as she started to jerk up and down on the bed.  
  
"Oh my Lord!" the nurse shrieked and hurried out the room and soon returned with a syringe which she stuck quickly into Raven's arm, "I don't even want to know what she was fantasizing about!" she cried incredulously as Raven soon calmed down and rolled over on her stomach\belly and moaned softly and happily.  
  
"It's not a fantasy Gabby," Dr. Roberts said softly and almost reflectively to the red headed nurse, "it's an illusion."  
  
Story Completed.  
  
Review. 


End file.
